Loophole? Yes, Please
by padfootl0ve
Summary: What happens when both Magic and Death decide that Harry has been screwed over too much in his life? What do they do about it? Set right at the end of Deathly Hallows. Post-war fic with a twist. Also, just a heads up, a little but of Merlin (and I mean a little) and Greek Mythology thrown in. SOME Read/Watch elements, but that is not what the plot hinges on, promise! *ON HIATUS*
1. 1- Normal? Not in this life

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

 _ **A/N: So, hi everyone! For those of you reading Of Sacrifices and Love, I know you are anxiously waiting for Harry to come into that. I've been hitting a blockade on it, and so while Harry waking up will be the next chapter, I need to split my focus in order to get anything done. I always concentrate better when I have to divide my focus (I think entirely too much sometimes). So here's a new one, I hope you guys enjoy. You may sense a theme if you've read my other fic.**_

 _Quoted from the books_

 **Summarized/Paraphrased from books**

Chapter 1- Can someone please tell me the definition of normal?

 _In Dumbledore's office, after final battle, with Ron and Hermione:_

' _He directed his words at Dumbledore, however, and chose them with enormous care. Exhausted and bleary-eyed though he was, he must make one last effort, seeking one last piece of advice._

" _The thing that was hidden in the Snitch," he began, "I dropped it in the forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"_

" _My dear boy, I do," said Dumbledore, while his fellow pictures looked confused and curious. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"_

" _No one," said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction._

" _I'm going to keep Ignotus's present though," said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed._

" _But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"_

" _And then there's this."_

 _Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with a reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see._

" _I don't want it," said Harry._

" _What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"_

" _I know it's powerful," said Harry wearily. "But I was happier with mine. So…"_

 _He rummaged in the pouch hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of holly still connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this did not work, nothing would._

 _He laid the broken wand upon the headmaster's des, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, "Reparo."_

 _As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers, as through wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion._

" _I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him with enormous affection and admirations, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it."_

 _Dumbledore nodded. They smiled at each other._

" _Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand._

" _I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly._

" _That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwhich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."'_

Ron and Hermione simply snorted at this, both knowing just how true that statement was. They both turn to follow Harry out and back to Gryffindor Tower. Just as all three reach the door of the office, a loud boom sounds behind them, causing all three to instantly spin around, wands pointing towards where the sound came from. However, what shocks them all, is the fact that nothing exploded, but instead standing there are two people, if the word 'person' could be used to describe them at all. Both had indescribable amounts of power coming off of them, and although they looked perfectly human, there was a sense of longevity to them, some inborn knowledge upon meeting them that these two beings had seen all that has been, and probably all that ever will be.

The figure on the right, whose power gave off warmth and comfort, while simultaneously leaving a heavy weight, looked no more than 20. A young man, with wavy black hair and deep blue eyes stood before them, looking around the office interestedly, before looking to the three confused war heroes (because, whether they like it or not, that is exactly what they have become) and giving them all a cheeky smile. This caused the figure next to him to snort inelegantly, surprising the three tried teens. This figure was definitely a man, although he looked to simply be in his early thirties, dressed in immaculate black, the man managed to leave a dark air around himself without scaring any of them. His hair was a neatly combed black, and his eyes a disturbing, yet somehow comforting, shade of black. This mysterious figure was the first one to speak. "Merlin, you know what we are here to do. Don't terrorize them."

This only caused the young man to pout "But Than, I never get to talk to anyone anymore. Let me have my moment of fun!" he whined in response.

A pointed glare was directed towards him, causing him to sigh and snap his fingers, making the exhausted trio wonder exactly how they were now sitting on the most comfortable, yet gaudily patterned couch they had ever been on. Harry simply had a resigned look on his face, as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Ron simply looked flummoxed, as if he was trying to figure out the situation but his brain simply wasn't working fast enough. Hermione sighed. While she was feeling the same way as the other two, someone had to address the situation. Injecting a bit of steel into her voice, she began to speak "Excuse me. I may not know who you are, or why you are here but you will tell us. The battle just ended and none of us have had any rest, so if you wish to not be hexed please inform us as to what you are doing here, how you even got in here, and why exactly we should trust you in the next 60 seconds."

This only caused 'Merlin' to grin. "Ooo, I like you Hermione Granger. I mean, I always have, but that was just fantastic!"

Hermione simply glared in response, causing 'Merlin' to clear his throat and begin to speak. "Well you see, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Merlin, and that," he jabbed his thumb in the direction of his companion, "Is Than, better known as Thanatos, but really we are just Magic and Death." He ended this cheerily, as if it was common to be introduced to supposed incarnations of Magic itself and Death every day. By this point Harry simply had his head in his hands and was mumbling "Why me?" over and over again. Ron still looked confused, but was patting Harry on the back in an attempt to comfort him. Hermione just seemed very skeptical, proving so when she began to speak again.

"That's impossible. While it's been rumored that upon Merlin's death he became _an_ incarnation of Magic, Death has never been seen. Plus why on earth would you both be here now? Why not before? What exactly do you want?"

Surprisingly, it was neither 'Merlin' or 'Thanatos' that replied to her, but Harry. "Hermione face it. Nothing weird has happened since we entered this office, and we all know I could never just have a normal life. Magic and Death are standing right in front of us, all we need to know is what they want from us." Harry finished this last part with a glare at the two beings, causing both to shift unsteadily and look rather sheepish.

"Well," 'Merlin' began, "I know we've both screwed you over, but we actually couldn't really do anything before now. We were always meant to get involved but, the thing is, until two things happened we couldn't"

"What made you get involved now then? Why not before the battle? Or before the war?" Ron said, obviously thinking about Fred, and all the other's lost.

Death was the one to answer, "I won't sugarcoat things. Merlin was hurting because of the Horcruxes, _all of them_ , and until someone united my Hallows, I couldn't get involved in the mortal world. I would have helped after the Hallows were united, but Fate decreed that we both had to intervene at the same time. The only reason we didn't help with the last part of the battle was because it was set in stone at that time. You would have always defeated Voldemort at that point. We needed to see what you would decide to do with the Hallows after that to know what _we_ should do."

Harry simply sighed before speaking again, "So what exactly does this all mean? Do you need something from us? How exactly can you help?"

It was Merlin who answered this time, a serious expression on his face that seemed to age him before their eyes. "We both owe you a debt Harry. Those abominations were hurting Magic for a very long time, stopping me from fully functioning, from saving those who needed to be saved."

"As for myself," Thanatos begins, "You are the true master of my Hallows. I was not allowed to perform my proper duties until they were re-united again. There are many who died that I could not save because my presence was not solidified in the mortal world."

Feeling too tired to be overwhelmed, Harry simply says "So now what? You both owe me a debt, but the war is over and there is nothing I can think that you could give me."

Merlin and Thanatos glance at each other, before Thanatos waves a hand at Merlin, encouraging him to speak.

"We could give you that which you saw in the mirror, Harry."

Harry's head snaps up, tiredness leaving him as adrenaline, and although he tries to squash it, hope, floods through him. "How? That's impossible."

"Well," Thanatos begins, "Now that my Hallows have been re-united, and Magic is no longer damaged, we are both able to intervene. Do not forget who I am, young Harry. With a physical presence in this world I can do what you have long desired."

Merlin picks up where Thanatos leaves off, "What Than is trying to say is, for each Horcrux destroyed, and for uniting the Hallows, you can pick someone to bring back. You could also choose immortality for uniting the Hallows, but neither Than nor I believe that is what you would wish."

Harry looks to be in shock, and Hermione almost has steam pouring out of her ears for how fast her brain must be trying to process everything. Ron chooses to speak up, hoping to clarify what he just heard. "You mean he could choose eight people to bring back from the dead, right? That is what we are talking about."

Both entities nod at him. Having caught that movement, Harry's head snaps up. "If I know, that is, if I already know who I would choose, can I say now?"

Again, both nod in agreement. Harry opens his mouth, but hesitancy crosses his face. Hermione reaches over and grabs his hand, before making him look into her eyes as she says "Harry, I know you feel guilty and as if this was your fault. It wasn't. You lost more to this war than anyone else. Allow yourself to be selfish for once in your life."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nods before speaking. "I want to bring back my parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Cedric, and… Regulus."

Death and Magic smile, as if they had already known exactly who he would choose. Merlin and Thanatos look at each other, before closing their eyes and waving their hands in sync with each other. A moment later, the same booming noise is heard, before eight people appear before their eyes.

"We'll be in touch Harry!" says Merlin, smiling happily once again. Thanatos simply rolls his eyes at this before nodding in agreement, and disappearing into thin air with Merlin.

Harry nods blankly, absently noting that both Ron and Hermone's eyes are wide and mouths open at the people in front of him. Turning his head ever so slightly, he gazes at those in front of him. Quickly feeling shocked at this, it isn't until four voices say "Harry?" at the same time, that he realizes this is actually real. About five seconds after this sets in, the said young man's eyes roll up into the back of his head, before he falls onto the ground.

This manages to snap Ron and Hermione out of their own shock, both rushing forward to help him, along with quite a few of the eight. Unbeknownst to the two still conscious of the trio, a newly revived Fred Weasley and Remus Lupin stop them all, knowing that it would only make things worse if they did not let Ron and Hermione help their friend.

Hermione and Ron share a look, before both rolling their eyes and picking Harry up. "Honestly, I know the blokes been through a lot, but passing out now?"

Hermione simply sighs, before addressing Ron "I'm actually not that surprised. We haven't sleep since before we broke into Gringotts, and it's not as if we've been able to rest before that. I think I am more surprised he actually lasted this long."

"Yah, well, when you put it that way, I suppose you've got a point."

"BROKE INTO GRINGOTTS?" echoed around the room a moment later, from everyone but Fred, Remus, and Tonks.

"Erm," starts Ron. "I suppose we should explain that later. Not until Harry's awake though… it's kind of a long story, and most of it is his to tell."

None of the returnees look altogether pleased by this, but they know they can't help it. Lily and James are both clutching one another, looking at their now grown son. Sirius looks as if he is barely restraining himself from rushing at his godson. Remus has a death grip on Dora, looking as if he will never let her go. Fred alternates from looking concernedly at Harry from his place beside Remus, to the office door, thoughts about George written across his face. Cedric is a little ways removed from the group, standing slightly behind Remus and Fred, the only two he knows, and gazing with concern and confusion at the scene in front of him. Regulus stands apart from the group, not allowing the confusion he feels to show on his face, but every once in a while allowing a slight look of longing to pass his face when he looks towards his brother.

After a few moments of silence, a *pop* is heard, as Kreacher appears before them. The old elf is holding four potions bottles. After shoving two potions down Harry's throat whilst mumbling under his breath, he turns to Ron and Hermione and hands them each a bottle "Master Harry's friends must take that. Pepper-Up potion so they don't collapse because Master Harry and his friends are too stubborn to receive medical treatment."

Ron and Hermione both shrug sheepishly, before downing the potions. Steam escapes both of their ears, and they visibly perk up. Kreacher nods in satisfaction, before going over to Harry. With a snap of his fingers, Harry is awake, barely able to get his bearings before Kreacher starts talking again. "Master Harry must rest. Master has been through a great deal, and Kreacher will not patch him up if he keeps being an idiot. Kreacher will get sandwiches, and inform the horde of red-heads they be's needed. Master must sit and not do anything stupid before Kreacher gets back."

"Sorry Kreacher, I won't, erm, do anything stupid until you get back."

The elf looks at Harry suspiciously, before nodding in satisfaction and popping out. After he does, Harry rubs his hand over his face, before stopping halfway through at seeing who is in front of him.

"Oh crap."


	2. 2- Well, This is Awkward

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm starting to think that may never change, isn't that crazy?_

 **A/N: So, this has been awhile in the making. I've legit just been working on it in the 10-15 min I have before class starts usually. If I have 10-15 minutes. I will warn you now, there are a couple cliché scenes, but I did my best. Sorry, but there wasn't really a creative way to go about it, but hopefully you don't find it boring. I swear I tried to make it interesting. Alright, enough rambling, here's the chapter!**

 **Also, for those of you that read OSAL, that next chapter should be up in the next couple of hours! I'm finishing and editing it now.**

 _ **Chapter 2: Well, This is Awkward (or how to socially interact when you have no clue what to do)**_

"Well," Ron begins, clearing his throat. "This actually happened."

"Apparently…" Harry whispers, eyes wide. Hermione simply rolls her eyes at the two, before deciding to be the logical one (not that that was anything new to the trio).

"Well, I suppose, welcome back everyone" she says, eyes suspiciously bright. After a moment of silence in which everyone mostly stares at their loved ones, Hermione launches herself at Remus, causing looks of surprise to show on everyone but Remus and Tonks' faces.

Everyone can see her crying, and those closest to Remus, or who speak crying Hermione (Harry and Ron) can hear her muffled "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

However, there were no exceptions to anyone hearing Remus reply "I swear I won't cub."

"Okay…" Harry says slowly. "I want an explanation for that latter but I think we need to… erm, that is…"

Ron gracefully steps in here to translate for awkward Harry speak "What Harry is trying to say is we are stuck here for the foreseeable time, and, well, unfortunately we don't all know each other, so…"

"We should probably introduce ourselves," Hermione butts in, drying her eyes after having let go of Remus. "Names, ages, that sort of thing. Maybe any immediate relatives…" she trails off.

"Right!" Sirius declares loudly, stepping forward and clapping his hands together once as he went. "I believe that dubious honor of going first should belong to the one who we all owe for another chance at life!" he finishes, a distinct look of mischief in his eyes as he gazes at his clearly awkward and uncertain godson.

This simply causes Harry to glare at his godfather, while absentmindedly wondering if it was appropriate to transfigure someone so soon after their awakening from the dead.

After receiving a very pointed look from Hermione, Harry clears his throat and reluctantly speaks up. "Well… I suppose for those of you who don't know," he glances at Regulus, hiding in the shadows next to a bookcase, "my name is Harry James Potter. I'm 17, and well, my parents are James and Lilly Potter, then there's my dear dogfather, Snuffles," this name causes James to burst into laughter, Remus to fail to hold back a snort, and Sirius to give his godson a half-hearted glare, "then I have Uncle Moony, and the Weasley's are essentially family, and Ron and Hermione are my siblings, and…"

Hermione elbows him in his gut to stop his rambling, and begins to introduce herself. "I promise we can all have a reunion, but let's get through the necessities first, okay? My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I am technically 19," everyone but Harry and Ron give her a confused look at the 'technically' portion of her age, "I'm in Gryffindor as well. The Weasley's are like family to me as well, and Remus is my, er, adoptive father." Here she gets confused looks from everyone but Remus and Tonks. "Oh, get over it," she snaps. "I'll explain later."

"Well," Ron jumps in to forestall Hermione's temper, "I'm Ron Weasley. Fred's the only blood relative in the room, but there's the rest of my siblings and then Harry and Hermione. Oh, and I'm a Gryffindor." He finishes, and then gives a look to Fred, who had navigated himself over to Ron's side.

"Right, well, as ickle-Ronniekins was saying, I'm his only blood-sibling in the room, but 'Mione and Harry are most definitely siblings as well. Considering I only died a few hours ago, I'm still 20 years old. I was in Gryffindor with my twin, George, although I am the better looking one" he finishes this statement with a wink at Hermione, which causes her to roll her eyes, but makes both Ron and Harry glare at him. Fred clears his throat and says, "Alright old wolf, I guess that's your turn then."

This causes Sirius and James to snicker and shoot Fred a thumbs-up, while Remus, much like Hermione, simply rolls his eyes.

"Right then, I'm Remus John Lupin," he stops when Cedric declares "Professor Lupin?" with a slightly shocked look upon his face.

"Yes Mr. Diggory, but I'm afraid I gave up that title, so please, just Remus will do."

Cedric nods, but still looks rather confused.

"Anyways, I'm… well, I'm not quite sure what age I am. I look younger than when I died, but… I suppose I'm still 39 then. There's only so much one can age having been dead for a couple of hours. Family… Well, the lovely Dora for some reason agreed to be my wife... and well, my, our son, Teddy who is thankfully at his grandmother's house. Hermione is my adopted daughter, as she said. Harry is essentially a son," Remus pauses to give Harry a wan smile, which he replies in kind. "and then the crazy mutt, old pair of antlers, and the ever kind flower are all siblings other than in blood."

While James and Sirius both look offended and are mumbling just low enough so no one can hear, Lily shoots Remus a radiant smile.

"Right. Well, Cedric I think that's you next." Remus says, smiling back at Lily and pointedly ignoring the other Marauders.

"Erm, okay, I suppose it is. I'm Cedric Diggory. I was a Hufflepuff, and I'm… actually, I have no idea what age I actually am. I should be 20, but I died when I was 17…" Cedric misses the way Harry cringes at this statement when a paper airplane suddenly appears and starts bopping him around the nose until he finally grabs it out of the air. Rubbing his nose slightly, Cedric opens the note and reads it aloud.

 _To our favorite bunch of zombies!_

 _ **Ignore Merlin, I always do.**_

 _Ah, age. The age old, (get it?) question._

 _ **Get on with it.**_

 _Right, well, you'll find that you're all the age you were when you died. Well, except for James and Lily._

 _ **You two needed a little boost.**_

 _But, fear not! You'll find you're all in perfect health! All unwanted scars…_

… _**and other blemishes…**_

 _Have been removed!_

So transfixed on the note, no one notices Regulus discreetly lifting up his left sleeve, and nearly collapsing from relief, and Remus rubbing a hand over his now smooth face.

 _ **Yes, yes, well. James, Lily, our apologies for cheating you out of eternal youth.**_

 _But we know you would have both felt out of place. Plus, if you were given the choice, Lily would have chosen to age, and James would have followed right after, no matter the token complaints that would have been heard._

 _ **So, anyways, we will be in touch**_

 _And watching… always watching._

 _ **Cut it out Merlin!**_

 _Never!_

 _Merlin_ and _**Thanatos**_

"Well…" Harry says slowly, "I suppose that answers that question."

"Yah… well, so I guess I'm 17, and I don't have any family in this room…" Cedric pauses for a moment. "Come to think of it, where is my family?"

Everyone looks confused and concerned, not knowing what did happen to the Diggory's. That is, until Harry speaks up. "Well, I convinced them with the help of Dumbledore that an all expenses paid trip to a private lodge in America for a few years was a good idea. They've been taking in refugees and trying to convince MACUSA to help Britain."

Everyone stares at Harry shocked, none having known any of this information. Harry pointedly ignores everyone, until he finds himself wrapped in a fierce hug, causing him to blink in shock, before hesitantly returning the hug.

"Thank you," Cedric whispers into his shoulder. Harry nods slowly, as much as he is able to, in acknowledgment. Cedric steps back and clears his throat, but clasps Harry on the shoulder before he returns to where he was before-hand.

"Right, well, I suppose the only thing I didn't say was I am, was? a Hufflepuff."

Tonks jumps on her heels a little, before speaking. "Wotcher, everyone. I'm a proud Hufflepuff myself, and I'm married to this one here," she jabs her thumb at Remus, "as far as family goes, I've got my mum, Remus, 'Mione, and Teddy. I'm also 25, for those who feel like being nosy." At the end of her statement, Tonks took the opportunity to enlarge her nose, hoping to break a little of the awkwardness going around the room.

Snorting, Sirius says "Nymphie, you always did know how to make things interesting."

This causes a minor chain reaction, Remus has to hold Dora back and pretend to not find the statement funny. Regulus quietly snorts from his hiding place by the bookshelves. Harry, Ron, Fred, and James all blow up into laughter, while Lily and Hermione fight smiles of amusement. Poor Cedric just looks confused, and everyone's reactions make Sirius look rather smug.

"Oi!" Harry says when he manages to stop laughing. "Old mutt, I believe it's your turn!"

Tonks smiles gratefully at Harry, before increasing the size of her tongue and sticking it out at Sirius.

"Well then," Sirius says, stepping forward grandly. "I suppose you've been waiting for the best," Sirius continues when people snort, not sure who revenge should be directed at, "I'm the great and magnificent Sirius Orion Black, not," with a pointed look to Cedric, "a mass murderer and Voldemort's right hand man," several faces go pale, most notably Lily, James, and Regulus, but Sirius is too into his speech to notice yet. "I suppose I'm 36 still. Obviously, I was a Gryffindor, where else would I have gone? Lily, James, and Remus are all my family, and Harry is like a son, and 'Mione, Ron, Fred, and the rest of the Weasley's are that crazy side of the family that you love but aren't quite sure what to do with."

Harry winces when Sirius finishes his speech. Either he had not seen his brother yet, or was pointedly ignoring him. Harry wasn't sure which was better, and by the brief look on Regulus' face, it was quite clear the other teen felt the same. As much as he wanted to rush at his family, had been waiting to, he knew he had to wait a few more minutes. The fact that they were even there at the moment had him in slight shock, and he wanted to help Regulus when it came time for him to finally step out of the shadow's. No matter the fact that he did not actually know him, he was family. Regulus was Sirius' brother, and someone who was braver than Harry thought he could ever be, it wouldn't be right to leave him to deal with the potential reactions on his own.

James interrupted Harry's train of thought by sauntering forward slightly, and giving Sirius a little shove backwards, causing said man to mockingly rub his chest in pain.

"Sirius must have lost it in his old age. Only explanation for it, because clearly, me and Lil's are the best." James turns around, shooting a pleading glance at Lily, who rolls her eyes and steps forward to join him. "I'm gonna just say we are 37, because there is no way I'm gonna be younger than Sirius when I don't have to be anymore. Obviously we have each other, and Sirius and Remus, and then there's Harry, who, blimey, really is a mini-me."

Taking his brief break as a chance to actually talk, Lily simply says "We were both in Gryffindor as well," and continues to gaze at her son, the same awestruck look showing on her face that James was currently sporting.

"Well then," Hermione starts, "I believe this means we can all just chill until…"

"No." Harry says firmly, causing everyone to look at him surprised. However, Harry is too focused on the figure hiding in the shadows to notice. Regulus sends Harry a pleading look, but Harry just looks at him with determination. "There's someone else here who probably does not wish to be introduced. However, without him we would have lost the war."

Everyone turns about, trying to find who Harry was talking about. Ron and Hermione both have looks of 'I can't believe we actually forgot' on their faces. Harry continues to stare at Regulus, who seems to steel himself before stepping out of the shadows. Several people, such as the Marauders, seem shocked, while others simply appear confused.

"Well, I'm Regulus Acturus Black. I was in Slytherin in school, and am 18 years old. I'm related to both Sirius and Dora." Regulus says all of this quickly, fearing the reaction he was bound to receive.

Surprising everyone, Harry was the first to move. He stepped forward, walking past even his parents and Sirius until he was standing directly in front of Regulus. Reaching his hand out to the other teen, Harry simply says "Thank you," but in the most heartfelt way he has ever managed.

Looking slightly unsure, but more confident, Regulus grasped his hand back and shook it. "I'm glad I managed to do something, that was all I wanted."

"No, you did more than you think."

"He's right," Hermione piped up. "You gave us hope that there were other people fighting, and until we promised to destroy the locket, Kreacher would have rather poisoned us than gave us health potions."

"She's right," Ron says, "that elf used to hate our guts until he found out we wanted to finish what you started."

"What do you mean? All of you? Reg, what did you do?" Sirius asks, looking lost and in shock, but quickly building emotions can be seen behind his eyes.

"Your mission…" Remus whispers, comprehension starting to dawn behind the confusion in his eyes.

"We… well, Dumbledore gave me, us, a mission. The night he died, him and I went to try to get something vital to ending Voldemort. Problem was, we didn't realize someone had already been there. Although it was inconvenient and aggravating, there's things that never would have happened, and someone that would have never gotten a second chance, if we hadn't gone" Harry finishes, glancing between Sirius, Regulus, and Remus.

"You actually went there?" Regulus asks, looking terrified.

"Yah," Harry says, rubbing the back of his head. "We didn't know at the time. Definitely up in my top 5 worst experiences."

"That wasn't your worst?" Regulus asks, looking, if possible, even more shocked.

"Nope. That was, well, about as bad as Malfoy Manor," he says, looking to Ron and Hermione who had seriously paled, and Remus, Tonks, and Fred who all looked slightly sick. While they may not have known everything, they knew enough to have a slight idea of just how bad this place must have been. "Don't worry though," Harry says with mock cheerfulness. "Being possessed by Voldemort ranks higher than the cave."

This simply causes an uproar. Sirius looks like he might faint, so Remus has to support him. Tonks goes over to Lily, who seems to have started sobbing, and Fred helps James remain standing. Cedric, Regulus, Ron, and Hermione all just stare at Harry with looks of horror upon their faces.

"Mate…" Ron begins, "When, when did this happen?"

"Oh," Harry says, seeming to realize what he just said. He never told anyone, Dumbledore knew, and it wasn't an experience he wanted to relive. "Well, you know how I _kind of_ chased Bellatrix and then Dumbledore and Voldemort fought in the Ministry atrium? Yah, well, it was right before Fudge showed up."

"You… why did you never say?" Hermione asks, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I… I already had one permanent reminder of that night. Everyone knew I wasn't okay, and it wasn't an experience I particularly want to relive. That was… worse than a Crucio from Voldemort."

"Worse?" Regulus asks, looking pale, like he can't even imagine such a thing. Hermione can't seem to process that there was something that awful, and that he had experienced it but never mentioned it to anyone.

"Yah," Harry says, a shadow crossing his face. "It was… It felt like the pain of a Crucio, but into the very fibers of your soul. And then… Well, Sirius had died less than 10 minutes ago, so the pain from that was already fairly unbearable."

Lily and James couldn't handle it anymore. They had waited (patiently, thank you very much) to be able to hug their son. After that… Well, neither was inclined to wait any longer. Both rushed forward, out of the grips of Fred and Tonks, and embraced their son. After a moment, he returned their embrace, clutching onto them as if he will never let them go.

A warmth spread through all three, it had been much too long since their family was whole. While for Lily and James it had been just as long, even without their memories of the after life they still felt a sense of longevity from the separation. Harry, however, has been 17 years without them, and knew just how painful it was. While he was able to continue on with his life, to even enjoy it at moments, there has always been something missing. It may have been nearly two decades since they Potter family was whole and in one another's arms, but they still fit together, like a jigsaw puzzle no one knows is incomplete until all the pieces are there once more.

While the Potters are embracing, Sirius manages to regain his own balance (which was probably good, because Moony seemed to be waning himself). As much as Sirius wanted to go to his godson at the moment, he knew that the Potters needed to be alone for now. There was someone else who needed him anyways. Without a word, Sirius walked up to his brother, and wrapped him in a tight hug. After Christmas of his sixth year, Sirius never thought he would be able to see his brother again without joining Voldemort. No matter what he said, he loved his brother. Now knowing that his brother was instrumental in bringing down Voldemort, he has never been more proud, and Regulus deserves to know that.  
"Reg, thank you. You little twerp, you managed to help save everyone."

A little choked up, but trying not to show it, Regulus says "Well, it was either that or live at home with mother for the rest of my life."

Sirius shuddered, but was also rather confused. "I thought mother adored you? Even when she was a portrait she wouldn't stop talking about you."

Regulus hid a grimace. "Just because she adored me doesn't mean I adored her. There's a reason I was put in Slytherin, Siri."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "All this time I thought you two were an inseparable duo. I'm glad to know you hated the old hag just as much as I did."

Sirius and Regulus finally let go of one another, and subtly looked around at everyone else. The Potters had broken apart (slightly) finally, and Ron, Fred, and Cedric seemed to be trying to make conversation with one another. However, the most peculiar sight that still was without explanation, would have to go to Hermione, Remus, and Tonks. All three had sat on the floor at this point. Hermione was curled up in Remus's lap, shaking slightly, while Remus held on to her tightly and Tonks rubbed her back comfortingly.

Puzzled, Sirius looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the scene. Thankfully, his godson met his eyes and nodded in the direction of the strange trio, leaving his parents confused.

After a mental eye debate over who should bring it up (making most start staring at the two in confusion), Sirius was conned into questioning the situation first.

"So Moony, wanna tell us why I came back from the dead to find you have not one, but two kids?"

Remus cleared his throat, leaned back, and looked hesitantly at Hermione. She gave him a watery smile before speaking.

"It's really my story to tell. Harry and Ron know this, but me and my parents had never had the best relationship. When I was younger, everything was about being perfect and showing their friends and families that they had the smartest daughter around." She flashed a watery smile around the room.

"I never really held that against them- it may not have been right, but it did make me who I am today. When I got my Hogwarts letter though, they were secretly devastated. They were proud I was special, but their dreams of my taking over the family dental business had been crushed. Worst of all, they couldn't tell anyone." Hermione gave a hollow chuckle, her eyes stuck in past memories.

"So, when I came to Hogwarts, I pushed myself harder than usual. Ron, Harry, and I, all became friends. After a short time, they became the family I didn't know was missing. It wasn't really until summer before our fourth year that things began to change. They weren't particularly thrilled that I was leaving home early. I understood, and promised I would be back for Christmas. Except, with the tournament and the ball, I never did go. So, I figured I would surprise them and go home for Easter holidays. I ended up not seeing them until summer. A couple weeks in, Remus came and visited. He explained things in the wizarding world to them. To say they weren't pleased with my hiding information is an…. understatement." Hermione paused and grimaced.

"I apologized, but they told me that if I didn't come back for Christmas, they would re-think my position in the family. Remus helped calm them down, warded the house as much as possible, and then we left. I didn't have much contact with them after that. When Christmas came, well, I needed to be with the family I had made for myself. As soon as I heard what happened, I told them I was leaving. They threatened to put me into foster care if I did. After a week, I owled Remus. We had stayed in touch, and he was already a mentor, if not a father for me. When he showed up, guardian papers in hand, I wasn't sure what to think. It didn't matter though, because as soon as my parents had seen him approaching they had told me to leave and never come back unless I gave up my magic. Remus…. he used a spell to pack the rest of my things, and made them sign the papers. After…. Well we took a couple days and then he brought me to Grimmauld Place. He dropped me off and came back later. I told him I didn't want anyone to know… not because I was ashamed, but because I didn't want anyone" here Hermione paused and glanced meaningfully at Harry, "blaming themselves. It was my own, and my parents fault. They really are living in Australia with no memory of me, I swear I didn't lie about that."

Harry blinked. He was not quite sure what he had been expecting, but that was not quite it. Hermione never said anything about her parents before, not like this. He knew sometimes their relationship was strained, but believed that was from the divide of the wizarding and muggle worlds. However, it makes sense as well. It explains Hermione's reluctance to let Remus leave when he showed up at Grimmauld, and why, other than fear and Harry, he would fight so hard to stay.

"Mione, why did you never tell us?"

"For a couple reasons. One of them being, as much as I trust you both, legally there would have been trouble if anyone found out. Remus can't adopt or have custody of children in the wizarding world, and it was tricky enough making things go smoothly in the muggle world without anyone finding out. Also, Harry, you forget I know you. You would have, and still might, blame yourself. It is in no way your fault, and I never want you to think otherwise."

Harry smiled sheepishly and the looks he received from his parents, Cedric, and Regulus. Sirius chuckled slightly.

"Still haven't moved past that one, huh pup?"

Ron, in response for Harry, snorted. "You have no idea Sirius. Hermione and I are fairly sure that he has already managed to find a way to blame himself for this entire battle that just happened."

Everyone but Hermione and Ron turned to gape at Harry. Face flushed in embarrassment, Harry glared at Ron. "Can we please move off of the 'make fun of Harry' session?"

Fred chuckled. "Is the chosen one embarrassed? Say it ain't so!" Fred pretended to faint from shock, falling into Ron's arms.

"Get off me, you buffoon!"

Fred cracked an eye open, and seemed to contemplate it. "Nah, this is rather comfortable. Ronnie-kins, you really should have informed me how comfortable of a bed you are. George and I would have taken advantage of it long ago."

Ron glared at him, causing Fred to smile in glee. However, that smile soon fell off his face as he was suddenly on the ground.

James laughed at them. "You should have expected that mate, really a classic move to escape."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I realize that, but I was hoping the tearful reunion after returning from the dead would have granted me a slight immunity."

Harry grinned widely. "Nope, if anyone has immunity it will be Ron, Hermione, and I. After all, you wouldn't even be here if we had failed our mission."

Lily looked curiously at her son and his friends. A mission kept being mentioned, but no one had actually said what it was. "Can someone tell me what this mission was, exactly? Everyone keeps mentioning it, but we have yet to be given any _actual_ information."

At her words, Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. Regulus looked at them sympathetically, but seemed in no hurry to jump into the fire with them.

"It's a long story…." Harry replied hesitantly.

"I'm sure we have time," James said, looking almost uncharacteristically serious.

"Well…." Harry looked to Ron and Hermione for help.

"We have to wait for the rest of my family," Ron supplied. "they deserve to know as well, and none of them know that anyone is back yet. It would be better to wait."

Reluctantly, the other seemed to accept this reasoning. It would make no sense to start on an apparently _long_ story, if it would need to be restarted once the Weasley's arrived.

Kreacher decided to pop in just then. "Master Harry must be prepared. Weasels would not listen to a word Kreacher said, only realized that abomination," at Harry's pointed glare Kreacher stumbled a tad before continuing, "excuse me Master, I mean Thing One's body has disappeared and Master and his friends have sequestered themselves up here. Kreacher believes that others may be following as well."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Was there a guidebook to explaining how someone came back to life without sounding crazy?

"Well that's just fantastic," Ron grumbled.

Harry thinks that he will never agree with Ron more. The explanation for how it happened exactly requires an explanation itself. The same story everyone else was waiting to hear when the Weasley's all arrived.

"How are we supposed to deal with this?" Hermione asked, beginning to look just as panicked as Harry and Ron had already been feeling for the past several minutes.

Remus shrugged. "Just give them a brief overview. We can all answer security questions, that should be enough. Although, I think we all know it will be Fred who is under the most scrutiny."

"Yah," Ron mumbled. "Until they figure out we are standing here and they interrogate the three of us."

James, Lily, and Regulus looked confused.

"How would they know that you three were involved?" Regulus inquired.

Cedric started laughing in response. "That would be because ever since their first year at Hogwarts it always surrounds those three. I was in Hufflepuff, several years above them, with no interaction between us until their fourth year, and even I knew it always had something to do with them."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "I never knew it was that bad."

It was Remus' turn to snort in laughter. "Hermione, before the welcoming feast was over when I was there, I had already heard stories about a dragon, a three-headed dog, and a Basilisk. The teachers never know as much as the kids, either. Not that of believe any of those stories, but they got the message across."

The golden trio exchanged nervous glances and laughed shakily. Those three things were not even half of their adventures from their first two years.

Remus, Sirius, and Fred all caught the shared look and began to grow nervous as well. However, before they could ask, the door of Dumbledore's office burst open, the remaining seven Weasley's scrambling inside. Behind them floated a serene (as always) looking Luna, a befuddled Neville, and a detached looking Andromeda, who was holding a sleeping, sandy-haired baby.

"Well," Luna began, "It appears everyone is here now. Let's begin, shall we?"

 **A/N: Sorry to leave it there on you all. However, I never would have stopped the chapter otherwise.**

 **Here is my promise now- I will always update at least once a month. School's over (for now), so I have some time to pre-write the chapters before classes kick up again. This month has been crazy because somehow, your author actually developed somewhat of a social life. I'm still shocked myself.**

 **For those that are reading this, it will have a Reading/Watching the Books/Movies element to it. However, that** _ **will not**_ **be all it is.** _ **There will be an actual plot behind this**_ **, and while I do want them to know all about Harry,** _ **that's not the only thing that will happen**_ **. But there probably won't be any of this until the chapter after next, or even the one after that.**

 **I love you all, thank you so much! Review, review, review!**

 **Pairing won't be a large thing, so I'm actually not going to disclose all of them right now. Especially because I'm still debating on who Hermione should end up with. Like I have been since I first started writing this. Mostly, it will stick to canon pairings. Any ideas for Hermione? Your options are:**

 **Fred**

 **Cedric**

 **Regulus**

 **Basically, she won't end up with Ron unless someone makes an unbelievably remarkable argument as to why she should. I love Ron, but him and Hermione never seemed to fit quite right.**

 **Seriously though, review! Let me know if you have questions!**


	3. Notice

I'm sorry to say this isnt an update. A while back my phone died, and guess who had the entire plot to both fics on the phone? This gal here. Guess who also apparently didn't have them backed up? Yup, you guessed it, this author right here. I did put it on my profile, but I feel like a notice on my stories us long overdue. Once this semester ends, my plan is to re-write OSAL and _**finish**_ it before posting again. Which means consistent updates! Loophole is both easier and trickier, but that one will just be updated once I'm done with it. OSAL ended up with a super twisty complicated plot, and without my notes it's better for everyone if i scrap all but the first few chapters and give you the quality content you deserve- which wasnt happening towards the end.

So, to everyone who still cares about these stories they are not abandoned, and never will be. I'm sorry to have made you all suffer through such a long hiatus, but _**it will end.**_

I love you all!

-Jess


End file.
